Episode 925 (5th November 1969)
Plot The Turpins are discharged and return to Weatherfield in a police car. Betty goes to the Rovers and, upset, tells Arthur that Reg Ellis, the coach driver, died at 6.00am that morning. They are unable to find out any information about Ray who has been taken to an orthopaedic hospital. Minnie is still unconscious. Ena prays at her bedside all night and refuses to move, despite the nurse's pleadings. Jack has a terrible night's sleep in the bed next to Stan's snoring. Dickie, Ken, Hilda and Annie are discharged and make arrangements to return home by train. The women say their goodbyes to their husbands before they go. They wonder where Elsie got to. Stan worries that he's hurt his supping arm. Audrey tries to convince Dickie that it's him she loves. Maggie is moved into a side ward with a fractured pelvis. Elsie has spent the night fast asleep on the sofa and feels more like her old self. She tells Dot she got a lift back from a young couple. She laughs off the upcoming court case, making Dot feel guilty. She tersely knocks back Cyril's enquiries about her health. Ena refuses to move from her watch for Emily. The residents are told that Ray's spine is damaged. Back in the Rovers, Annie and Hilda exaggerate their injuries, much to Betty's disgust. Doctor Matthews, busy treating bonfire night patients, tells Ena that they have no real worries about Minnie but she will stay with them for some time. Stan starts to enjoy his rest in hospital. Emily feels guilty for organising the trip but Jack puts her right. Albert complains so much he's put in his own side room. Elsie is annoyed that neither Linda nor Dennis are coming to support her. She wonders who really did steal the items and starts to have her suspicions about Dot. She refuses an offer from Cyril to have the hearing postponed. Minnie comes round, much to Ena's relief. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys Guest cast *Arthur Walker - Jack Allen *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Doctor - Paul Darrow *Nurse (Female Ward) - Anne Kidd *Staff Nurse (Male Ward) - Elaine Wells *Small Boy - Mark Lilley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Lake District Hospital - Male ward, Female ward, Side ward and Casualty department Notes *This episode was recorded in colour but with the black and white 1964 title sequence and similarly monochrome "End of Part One", "Part Two" captions and end credits. It was however scheduled to be transmitted in black and white as ITV's colour service didn't officially start until Saturday 15th November 1969 in the regions covered by Granada Television, London Weekend Television, Thames Television, ATV and Yorkshire Television. There were however test transmissions by the ITA, not by the stations themselves, in those same regions of colour programmes on different frequencies and it was possible for this episode to be seen in colour by viewers there if they retuned their sets. (see page on Colour Television for more details). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stand up and be counted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Nurse: "You realise I'll have to tell Doctor Matthews?" Ena Sharples: "I don't care if you tell Doctor Who". Category:1969 episodes